Letters to a Prisoner
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Erza has an essay. She decided to write on a certain murder case in Oshibana Town that happened two years ago. The murderer is still in prison and she has an idea to complete her essay. Yes, write the murderer a letter about his life and the case. AU Jellal x Erza. Complete-short story
1. Chapter 1

**_Letters to a Prisoner_**

* * *

_Letter 1; Essay_

Magnolia Academy is a wealthy, rich, and well honored school. It placed in first on the ranking of the Best Academy in Fiore. Students there are well organized and almost everyone cared for each other, they loves to joke but they sometimes can be serious. The studies there are usually entertaining due to the students and the facility of the classes; however the most possible cause for the class to be entertaining is because of the teachers who are quite funny, laid back, et cetera

In this school, there is one student whose intelligence is above than average, all of her studies are above than average in most of schools.

She's an honor student of the school

Her name is Erza Scarlet

She lives alone with her father—Rob. The truth is that she's an adopted child, and Rob was the one that adopted her from the orphanage. He gave her the last name of her name, which is Scarlet from her hair which is deep shade of red, Scarlet.

After she got adopted, she quickly adapted to her new home and new father. Now the red headed beauty is 18, in her third year of high school.

"Now class, pay attention." The teacher, namely Max Alor called. "I'm going to give you all pop quiz now" Everyone groaned in irritation and disagreement. "Calm down you guys, I assure you that this is not hard at all—"

"Yeah, for you..." Sting smirked smugly as everyone agreed with the blonde. "I know I should just skip class today" He yawned tiredly and began spacing to the exit

But before he can even escape, someone grabbed his wrist tightly. Her brown eyes glared at his green eyes, "Don't break the school rules again, Sting Eucliffe. Do you hear me?" Erza ordered, "Or do you want me to punish you _personally_?" The whole class gulped, her punishments are terrifying. Loke once had tried to flirted with her and ended up being in a hospital for 3 whole months

Terrifying right?

Sting, of course knows that fact, and nodded nervously, afraid to anger the red headed.

Erza Scarlet, the student council president of this school can never be angered

* * *

"Now, I have an assignment for all of you" Max informed. "I want you to write articles, what's the them is up to you guys. Pick something interesting, watch for the grammar and everything, this will be your essay for…2 months. Is that clear?"

Chorus of 'Yes' were heard from the class, Max nodded approvingly. "Then, class is dismissed"

* * *

Erza is now eating her lunch with her friends; Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, and Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane is the only one that is also a third year with her, while the other three are second years. However, they get along fine being childhood friends after Erza got adopted.

"Erza, what kind of article that you'll pick for the essay?" Mirajane asked her

"Hm…I don't really know, maybe an article about cakes.." She said, with stars in her eyes. The woman just loves her cakes

Lucy sweat dropped, "Erza..I don't think that would be interesting…and I don't think that writing an essay about cakes will get you a good grade"

"Is that so? Then I'll choose a different article that I found interesting at home then"

Mirajane smiled in triumphal, "I'll choose an article about the meaning and importance of friends, if it's allowed"

Juvia looked forth and back, cheeks blushing furiously. "Juvia, what's wrong? You've been like that for the past minutes" Levy asked, worried about her friend. Juvia pointed where her crush is located at. "Oh…it's Gray and his stripping habits again"

Erza noticed the man and paced forth to him. "Gray! How many times do I have to tell you to put on your clothes?"

Gray blinked many times, and then looked at his half naked body. "What the—When the hell did that happen?!" Erza started to scold him like always as Natsu watched the scene with putting his hand on his stomach, laughing until tears of laughter escaped from his eyes while Gray gave him a death glare.

Mirajane smiled at the scene; this happens every day so she never really minds, in fact she enjoyed seeing them like that. 5 minutes passed and Erza came back to the girls. "Ne Ne, Erza!" Levy called, putting the rice into her mouth. "Have you heard that the killer had been caught yesterday?"

Lucy gaped, "What killer do you mean, Levy?"

"You know…the murder case at Oshibana Town two years ago, remember?"

"Oh! That one…so the murdered got caught by the police?"

Levy nodded, and pulled out a newspaper. "It says here that when he had been caught, he didn't resisted at all, in fact he gladly go to prison. He's now in Era"

Juvia sighed heartily, "Juvia is glad that he has been caught"''

"Yeah, if he didn't then I would still be lectured by my parents to bring stun guns and take karate lessons!" Lucy huffed, remembering her pain at karate lessons that her father had assigned her to. Her bag was very heavy for the past two years, I repeat _years_ because her mother ordered her to bring stun guns.

They all nodded, and take their leave as the bell rings

"I'm home" Erza said, entering her neat home. Rob greeted her gently and asked her how her day is, "It's fine father, and I'm going to do my homework by now"

Rob sighed; his daughter is very diligent and strict, she always earns first place and her top priority for that is to make her and his life better with money. It isn't that they are poor, but being in Magnolia Academy…the price is very high.

But what worried him the most is that if she never cares about boys

Well, all that he can do is to wait for her to _like _a boy.

* * *

Erza tipped her _Standard Techno AE-7_ pen, thinking of something important for her essay. _What kind of subject should I write about? _She wondered, _something good…_

"_You know the murder case at Oshibana town two years ago?" _

"_The murderer is in prison now! In Era town"_

The red headed beauty gasped, finding the perfect idea for her essay. She searched her room for the newspapers and found the article that she's been searching, when she finally found it, she quickly grabbed her pen and wrote her essay. After finishing writing about that, she sighed whole heartily, feeling that there's something not very accurate there

_It happened in Oshibana town at the middle of the town, the culprit shot many criminals in prison there with a maniacal grin, after that there are many of missing college students, then in the next month found dead with their fingers cut off…For the past two years, he ran to a safe place while still killing culprit name is Jellal Fernandes, age 20, male_

_If I saw correctly, all of his victims have done evil deeds  
_

….

_Yes! I need to know the culprit's feeling and reason to do that! In the newspaper, it isn't told there! How silly am I?!_

_First, I need to know the address…_

"Here it is!" She smiled, and started flipping the page, eying the contents. "Address, Era Prison? How Simple…"

Without waiting no more, she writes her letter to the former murderer

Oh Erza, you're going to write a former _murderer _a letter you know

"A letter for you, Jellal Fernandes" The guard said, giving him the letter. Jellal raised an eyebrow, amusement filling him.

He then spoke in a hoarse voice, "A letter for me?"

"Yeah it is, just hurry up and read it and do whatever you want after that" The bluenette nodded, taking the letter away from the guard's grasp. He opened it with his dirty hands and began to read it

_Greetings, I assume that you are Jellal Fernandes—the murderer at Oshibana town?_

_Well, today I have an essay and I decided to write about you. It would be interesting to hear the culprit's thoughts when he had done that. Besides, I myself am curious, why had you done that? What's your feeling that time? Do you feel regret?_

_And I have noticed that you only killed people that had done evil, are you planning to be 'justice' by giving them punishment?  
_

_I guess this is weird but I am very curious and I wait for your answer_

_From, Erza Scarlet_

A smile formed to his lips, "Erza…Scarlet" He said her name in a whisper; the guard caught that and hissed at him. "Ah, _gomen. _Um, could you give me a paper and a pen?"

"You're planning to write back?"

Jellal nodded a smile on his face. "It is quite interesting and amusing to see a maiden writing a letter to me—a prisoner. I should feel honored right? It's not polite to just ignore"

_A/N; Woah..this is my first time writing a fanfic like this and also a JeRza one…_

_I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and all! Especially OOCness….because I found them quite OOC T_T_

_Is there anyone willing to my beta reader in this fanfic? Tehe!_

_Tell me what you guys think about this ne? Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Letters to a Prisoner**_

* * *

_Letter 2; A Reply and a Transfer Student_

Erza woke up with a jolt, sweats dripping from her heart shaped face. She raised a hand to her sweaty forehead and checked if there's a fever or not, fortunate for her she didn't feel any heat from her forehead which means that she's not sick. She closed both of her eyes to think, remembering her nightmare

_It's just a nightmare, don't worry about it_

Removing the bed covers from her curvaceous body, her feet made contact with the cold floor; shivering a little. Erza took out her uniform and goes to the bathroom to bath

* * *

When she finished bathing, she goes downstairs to cook breakfast for her father and herself. Deciding for a simple breakfast, she started cooking omelet

"Early as always, Erza" The elderly man greeted as the said woman nodded her head; she finally finished cooking and put the omelet to the table. "Erza, I heard that your class has an assignment to write an essay. What theme do you want to write about that?"

Erza froze on her first bit of her cooking, _If I tell my father about me writing a letter for the assignment, he's going to worry about me more and give me no right to write that man a letter for the sake of the assignment. _"The murder case at Oshibana town two years ago, I'm going to write the incident. I think that it will be quite good for my assignment"

Rob nodded approvingly, "Great"

"I'm going now, father. Take care!" Giving her father a quick peck on the cheek, she hurried to outside and checked the letters. "This letter…from Era prison? So he replied?" Before anyone can see her holding the letter, she hid it into her pocket blazer. _I'll read it later_

* * *

"_Ohayou, _Er-chan!" The book lover greeted her older friend, giving her the brightest smile ever. "Guess what? Yesterday, I went to the library and as usual, read a book but...I met up with someone that also loves books like me, we talked like…4 hours" Giggling to herself, she continued. "And then-"

"Erza! Levy-chan! _Ohayou!_" greeted a blonde with extreme happiness, maybe because her bag isn't that heavy anymore. "God, I'm so glad that my bag isn't full with stun guns and bug sprays again! I don't even know why my mother ordered me to bring a bug sprayer!" She sighed in relief, "So what's up?"

Levy pouted, "I was telling Erza about yesterday…I met up with someone in the library who also loves books like me, he helped me to pick books in that place, well he said that he helps the library everyday and gains money…Anyway, we chatted for like 4 hours!"

A squeal escaped from the blonde's lips, "Levy, that's like totally cute! Do you know his name or something?"

A slight tinge of pink showed up on the bluenette's cheek, "I do know but I'm too embarrassed to say it here! Let's just go to a quieter place…like the roof! Class won't start until 8 right? There's still 1 hour!" They nodded their heads and paced to the roof, not noticing a male watching the scarlet haired beauty

As they reached the roof, they began to chat with the exception of Erza. "Er-chan, what's wrong? You've been quiet..."

Erza snapped from her thoughts, and waved an assuring hand at them. "Nothing, it's just that I'm debating whether should I really write about that..."

"That? You mean the assignment? What theme do you decided on anyway?

She gulped, "The murder case at Oshibana Town two years ago….I was curious and yeah, decided to write about that while searching for information. I need the murderer's profile now..." Raising a hand, she continued. "I know that this is a very rash doing but yesterday I wrote a letter to the murderer that is now in prison."

"You did _what?!_"

"Erza, that's very dangerous you know! Even though that this is for your grades and stuff but that's very rash of you! He could track down your address and escaped from jail then kill you!" Lucy shouted with a worried look on her face.

Erza sighed, knowing that her friends would over-react over this. She reached out a hand to her pocket and gave the two the letter, "I received his reply this morning, and I haven't read the contents though"

"H-he replied to you?!" Levy gaped

Lucy hss-ed at her, "Let's read it!"

_Dear Erza Scarlet_

_Greetings to you too. Yes, I am the former murderer that murdered many people there at Oshibana town. Judging by your letter, you are a high school student now yes? I guess that this is an honor for me—a prisoner, you wrote a letter to me who had done evil deeds, thank you for that, my princess (don't comment about that please)_

_Oops, it's very rude of me for not introducing me first. Well, my name is Jellal Fernandes, I'm at the age 20. Of course I am a male. Do you need my picture or something? Because I already added my picture at the end of the letter if you do not mind. My hobbies doesn't matter neither is my interest; I am only a mere prisoner after all. Birth date doesn't matter and isn't important either, especially my dreams. I mean what kind of prisoner that has dreams? Well maybe a lot but I do not because I don't think that it will happen anyway, it's my fate as a prisoner. Oh I forgot, I have relatives though, but I only have one twin brother but he is only giving me bad memories so don't ask about him please_

_Okay, I'm ranting a lot here, forgive me for that. I haven't talked to many people (to be precise, after I 'killed' for the first time, I never talked to a person) To tell you the truth, I was quite amused reading your letter, so you have an essay? It's amusing to see someone wanting to write about a murderer._

_Into the business, yes I did… kill many people. Reason why I said that it's a 'maybe' because I don't actually know either. The reason is going to be said in the next word; I can't guarantee what I'm telling is right or not, because I had amnesia 2 years ago so don't believe in every word I say, even though my memory is now a bit recovered, I don't know whether it is true or not._

_You have a keen eye, princess. Yes, all of the victims had done drugs, rob a bank, murdered someone but was never caught. Even though I admit myself that I had amnesia, I also felt that they are trash here in this world, I hate innocent people being hurt by them so I had to kill them…I think_

_Remember that I had amnesia 2 years ago okay? So I'm not really sure myself, but this is what my brain is telling me. However, I have memories until I'm 17; I only lost the 18 and 19 year old memory. But in 2 year, many things can happen. Yes, that part was when I killed many people…I was only told by the government that I'm a murderer okay? But I had gotten my memory back by now as I said in the previous paragraph, so now I can tell you but now is not the time because I don't completely trust you. _

_I'm giving you too much information…I apologize that if you mind in that, but I can't give you many information due to me not trusting you yet. Information comes up by trust. And some of these may be wrong, don't trust me that much.  
_

_I bid you good bye for now, I'm waiting for your reply to this letter. But if you find that kind of information enough, then just reply me with a copy of your essay, I'm curious on what will you write after all._

_From, Jellal Fernandes_

The three of them were greeted by silence after reading the letter. Shock and bewildered expressions showed in their faces, especially Erza's. She breathed out, "H-he…had amnesia?!"

"And his memories are about..Half back but he's not even sure about that.."

"W-woah…This one is…I don't even think that he even did killings before.."

Levy noticed the photo behind the three pages of letters, "Hey, it's his photo"

They took a good look at the photo. Jellal is a slim and tall young man with a handsome face, his blue locks are messy around his hair and his bangs are quite long, he has q pointy nose and below his right eye, there's a red tattoo until his cheek, there's also a red tattoo up to his right eye as well. His eyes are small and sharp with the color auburn

Lucy blinked her dark brown eyes, "H-he's like…hot! So handsome..."

Levy can't help but agree with her friend, nodding slowly. "Erza, you should reply to this as soon as you can!"

Erza Scarlet sighed, "Both of you just protested about me writing a letter to a prisoner and now since you had read his letter and saw his photo now you want me to write a letter again to him?" They winked slyly. "I'll reply as soon as I came back home, I still have questions to him and I have to gain trust for him! For my grades and all"

Levy and Lucy sighed; Erza just didn't care about boys huh?

* * *

Homeroom started as usual, only with news from the homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive. "Class, we have a new transfer student here…Oi, you can come in now"

"_Hai" _A light and gentle voice stated, which made the girls eyes widened hearing his voice. It's a male!

The door opened and the new transfer student came in and introduced himself with ease. Erza looked up from the window to the transfer student, knowing that she would be the one who will be in charge of giving him a tour around the school.

Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar face of him, he look exactly like in the photo! Could he be..?

"My name is Siegrain Fernandes, nice to meet you all"

* * *

_A/N; I feel like the letter doesn't make any sense lol, so forgive me if you're confused in all of Jellal's rant XD_

_Oh my, was that a cliffy that I wrote? Because if it is, I'll be very proud ^_^ Just to make you clear that this is a Siegrain x Erza x Jellal fic, but the end would be Jellal~ :D_

_I updated fast ne? Because I can't wait and when I saw you guys reviews I feel soooo happy! Is there anyone who wants to beta this? _

_Thanks for the alerts, reviews, and favorites! R&R please!_

_P.S; I'm glad that you guys like this idea! Guess how I had this idea! It started when a boy sent me a letter *_* and yesterday he confessed to me… ^/^_

_P.P.S; What do you think of the cover for this story? I made it myself ^_^ It's my first time editing a photo so tell me what you think ne? And don't forget review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Letters to a Prisoner**_

_Letter 3; Siegrain Fernandes_

Erza dropped her pen in shock, fingers trembling. "I am Siegrain Fernandes, nice to meet you all" The transfer student introduced, eyes glancing around the classroom, his eyes meet up with Erza and a little unnoticed smirk formed into his lips.

"I transferred here from Oshibana town two days ago." Many gasp were heard, it's the same time when the murderer at that town was captured. "As you can see, I'm new to this town and school, I hope that one of you will give me some directions…And please take care of me for this year!" The girls began squealing and had hearts on their eyes

"Me! Me! I'll be your guide!" They chorused, as they glared with each other.

Siegrain chuckled amusingly. Gildarts sighed tiredly, "Class, calm down! Siegrain, Erza Scarlet will be your guide. Erza, please stand up"

Erza stood up from her seat, "My name is Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet you, Siegrain Fernandes." He smirked and accepted her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too, Erza" She turned away, sitting on her seat once again. _Siegrain Fernandes….Well, Jellal did say that he has a twin brother…Yosh, when I guide him, I'll ask him about Jellal!_

While the prefect was busy thinking, Siegrain had taken a seat beside her and took out a chess piece. "Interesting..."

()()

"This is the canteen" She said, gesturing at the canteen; people were fighting over foods again and tried to get their way out from it. Erza just sighed at the sight. "I'm sorry if the sight wasn't too…_nice" _One thing that she couldn't control in the school is the canteen, if she shouts then they wouldn't hear it because of the loud noises they make, etc

Siegrain chuckled, fascinated. "I'm quite fine with it. It's quite amusing to see that people are fighting over foods like foods were their lives" The blue tattoed man smirked, "This school is quite interesting so far, the students are too…especially you, Erza Scarlet"

Erza raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

His lips formed into a taunting smirk. "Well…you wrote a criminal a letter, isn't that amusing enough? Jellal right?" Her eyes widened and her hand gripped into his sleeves, she dragged him outside where no one can hear them.

"How did you know about that?"

He yawned, "Of course I know about that…he's my little bro. And…I kind of overheard your conversation with your friends there...Lucy and Levy were it?"

Erza's eyes stared into him, with pure disgust. "You…are a pervert. Did someone ever tell you to never overheard people's conversation? And you're that man's brother?"

"That's not my intention though, but oh well. Do you know any place where I can sleep well without being disturbed?"

She stomped to his foot, hard, almost making a crack sound. "That hurt!"

"Answer my question first! And no, you are not permitted to sleep in school!"

Siegrain pouted childishly, and grabbed a hold of his foot, rubbing it dearly. "My poor little foot…." He sighed tiredly. This is troublesome. "Erza" He called, "You are one hell of a woman, there's a possibility that my feet will break you know!"

The woman twitched, this man is irritating her like hell! She grabbed a nearby chair and threw it to him.

"Are you a monster or something?! Wait, are you even a woman? You throw like a man!"

"Answer my question already, Siegrain!" Erza snapped. Her patience is running out because of a certain bluenette. Siegrain just smirked and leaned towards her, grabbing her chin, making her to look at him.

His lips parted and spoke, "Why yes, I am Jellal's brother. My little twin brother is in jail right now right? I know that already, but it can't be help since he's a _criminal_"

"Y-you don't care about your brother at all?! He's in jail!"

"But he deserves it…." He pointed out, his smirk hidden by his playful demeanor. "I gotta go now Erza, next time…It'll be more interesting." He left Erza confused with anger residing in her. Taking steps to the stairs, he breathed out a sigh

"_Seems like my little brother did fulfill our deal after all"_

()()

"I'm home!" Erza shouted, with a tone of complete anger and frustration. Her eyes are closed as her eyebrows furrowed. She took heavy steps to her room, making the elder wonder about her

"…Erza?"

She threw her school bag and sighed. She was really enraged by Siegrain, but normally she wouldn't be this uncontrolled, wonder what's wrong with her. Taking a very long deep breath, she calmed down and focused on her priority now. Writing the reply of Jellal's letter

Grabbing a pen, she began writing

_Dear Jellal Fernandes_

_I am very grateful for your honest reply. I can find some holes in your story at first but hearing that you didn't want to spoil any further information to me without any trust, I understand that greatly._

_However, I won't give up. I will still try to gain your trust that way. You had amnesia yes? Maybe there's a possibility that you aren't the killer but someone else._

_Speaking of that, today there's a new transfer student. His appearance are very similar to you, almost like you two are twins. Your last name is also the same as him, Fernandes. I assume that he and you are twin brothers; you said that you had a twin brother right? Fits my deduction perfectly. The student's name is Siegrain Fernandes, familiar with the name?_

_I know that bringing up that subject doesn't please you judging by the fact that you wrote to me that you hate talking about your twin brother. Therefore, I apologize for the inconvenient_

_It seems that now I have to introduce myself properly, my name is Erza Scarlet, age 18, female. Sadly, I can't remember my birthdate, I was an orphan once but got adopted after a few years after I was birth. My dream is…to be a pastry chef! I absolutely adore cakes and pastries; I hope that I can make it as well! My hobby is to read, bake, eat cakes, training, jogging, et cetera._

_There's a photo of me behind the letter, feel free to do whatever you want_

_P.S; Sure, I'll send you the copy of my essay when it's done_

_Sign, Erza Scarlet_

()

Another gentle smile formed into the young man's lips. He read the letter once again and sighed heartily, ensuring the guard to bring him a paper and a pen. Before he began writing his reply, he took a quick look at the photo before him.

Erza Scarlet is a woman with long scarlet hair ending at her waist, she has sharp big dark brown eyes and a small rosy lips. She has a curvaceous figure and was definitely a beauty

Jellal closed his eyes and mumbled her name with gentleness. "Erza….Scarlet"

"I like that"

()

_A/N; I have the tendency to write short chapters like about 1.000 words… -_- Hey, this chapter is worth 1.155 words! Ehm, sorry about that! ^_^ Forgive me? Now I will write Life and Who are You? :3_

_Thanks for the reviews okay? :D I love reading them! Brightens my day!_

_And please continue to tell me your thoughts about this chapter, ne?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Letters to a Prisoner**_

_**~!) (#)~**_

* * *

_Letter 4; Erza's day of Hanging Out_

A month passed by since the main characters we know has been writing letters to each other—being pen-pal that is. Surprisingly enough, both of them enjoys their conversation. Erza is currently at her home, writing her almost done essay that is due a month. Her brain thought quickly to find some proper way to say it; she noticed that Jellal didn't want other people to know about him having amnesia, so she had to ignore the fact.

_The murder Case at Oshibana Town_

_Written by; Erza Scarlet_

_As we all know, for the past two years, there has been a serial murderer killing many people. First it had been in the town, which we all know is very known for the souvenirs, forest, and many things. The first victim is a middle aged man namely Hades, before this incident happened, Hades was known as a killer five years ago, but has been released from custody. How the killer killed him was shown to be very…how do I put this? Well, it is quite cruel enough_

_Hades's head wasn't placed in the right place, in other words, his neck was broken. His eyeballs were nowhere to be found and were replaced by two tennis balls, at his mouth, there's a knife put in there. Blood splattered around his body—which is tattered and full of deep cuts_

_The police that found that immediately informed their head chief. The head chief then ordered to search for the murderer, the same time when the second murderer happened_

_The second victims are college students—now known as drug dealers. Their nails were taken away and a circle with a star was written on their bodies with their own blood. Their legs were nowhere to be found either_

_Everyone knew that the murderer is the same person. And they put this case as a serial killer at Oshibana Town_

_When the fifth victim was found, they found the killer standing there with a maniacal grin on his face; however, he ran away quickly before he was caught, but sadly enough, the officers already saw the man's face_

_2 Years passed, and the killer was found on the cliff._

_He didn't show any rebellious actions as he was hand-cuffed and forced to be taken away, merely showing a sorrow look, as if he regretted what happened_

_As he was interrogated, he told them that he's prepared to any punishments reserved for him. His answer to the officers question about why did he started killing was; "If you officers didn't notice, I only killed former criminals, drug dealers. My mind was blanked by this world being rotten by those people, so without any sane mind, I killed them. I did not regret what happened, and I am ready for my punishment, I'm ready for a death penalty"_

_It is true; the people that he murdered were all criminals/former criminals/drug dealers_

_I supposed that he was trying to be 'Justice' or something, seeing that in his vision, the world is rotten by them and maybe he thought that they deserve to die._

_In the end, he's sentenced to only be jailed for about 10 years_

_That is all, of my essay about the murder case_

* * *

Lucy waved a hand at her friend's face, who snapped out from her dazing off zone. "Levy-chan….are you that sleepy? Want me to take you to the nurse office?" She asked worriedly.

The bookworm waved an assuring hand as she let out a yawn, "No, it's just that lately I'm not sleeping well, that's it"

Juvia frowned deeply, "Levy-san, you can get sick if you don't sleep well" Her friends nodded in agreement, Erza patted Levy's shoulders.

"Juvia is right, Levy—"

"Damn it, Gray! Don't steal my food!" Natsu interrupted, shouting loudly as usual and bringing a fight with his frienemy .

"Who would want to steal your nasty food, huh?! Don't just accuse me like that, Flame Brain!" Gray retorted

As they were fighting as usual, Erza threw them a glare as her strawberry cake was stomped by Natsu. The situation changed into two males running for their lives as a demonic president chasing them.

Oni-goko?

Erza sighed, teary eyed, "My strawberry cake…."

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" shouted Natsu and Gray, pointing at each other. Erza glared at them, silencing them.

Lucy sweat dropped, "Well, Erza. We can get a new one!" She assured the red headed, before an idea popped into her mind. "I know! Why don't we all go hang out after school? We'll go to the cinema, bakery, many shops, karaoke bar, restaurant—" Natsu grinned idiotically, "—You boys are paying the restaurant part"

"No fair!"

Lisanna giggled, "Natsu, it's fair. Besides, boys are the one that are supposed to pay things like that you know!" Throwing a wink at him, Natsu groaned.

"What are you guys talking about?" A familiar voice said, and it turns out to be Siegrain. Erza frowned seeing the man, so far, she truly despise him. "Can I join?"

…

"Uhm…I'm not sure, Siegrain…Erza..well…doesn't…really..like you…" Lisanna mumbled, quite loud for the bluenette to hear. Everyone nodded

Siegrain smiled mischievously, "Let's just ask Erza about that one, yes?"

Every eyes stared into the red headed who's been thinking about it for a while, finally, Erza sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want"

* * *

"**Clothes shop, BOYS AREN'T PERMITTED TO ENTER! Huff"**

**-Lucy Heartfillia**

"This is my favorite shop!" Lucy grinned, taking a look at the dresses they have in sale. "I usually buy clothes here, so it's kind of guaranteed"

"L-lucy…" Erza awed

"Yes, Erza?"

"You wear..This kind of underwear? I never thought that—"

"NO! THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

* * *

"**Cinema, where Juvia can cuddle Gray-sama~!"**

**-Juvia Loxar**

"YOU'RE BEING NOISY, FLAME BRAIN! WE'RE ENJOYING THE MOVIE HERE!"  
"SHUT UP, ICE PRICK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE FILM IS REALLY BORING!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kicked out from the cinema because they are plain to loud and noisy

Juvia feel heartbroken can't cuddle her crush at the dark, romantic room

* * *

"**Bakery, my Strawberry cake!"**

**-Erza Scarlet**

"Here's your strawberry cake, miss" The old kind baker smiled as Erza handed her money, smiling.

"Woah! This is good!" Natsu exclaimed

"Yeah…" Gray agreed

"You two! Don't eat hungrily like that! You're like a total pigs" Lucy lecture

"A cute pig that is" Siegrain added, smirking as he takes another bite of the cheese cake.

Erza ignored them and continued eating her beloved cake

* * *

**Restaurant, not much to say…**

"**FOOD!"**

**-Natsu Dragneel**

"I'm starving! How long is the food going to take?" nagged Natsu, pouting cutely.

Gray muttered, "Be patient, Idiot. Like any food will appear in five seconds"

"What did you say?!"

Levy tried to calm them down. "Remember that you boys are the one paying you know! Don't destroy things…again"

* * *

"Let's go to the karaoke!" Lisanna offered, as everyone nodded

Gray sang 'Naked Dream' (fits him perfectly), and oddly enough, Natsu and Gray sang a song 'Blow Away' Their voices are…perfect (for the author of course )

The girls sang 'Happy Tale' when Wendy—Natsu's adopted sister appeared. It's so cute (again, for the author)

Main point is, that they sang many awesome songs with awesome voices! (for the author lol)

* * *

They bid goodbye soon after that, and Erza and Siegrain are left alone

"Why am I'm with you?"

"Because, my home is near this block" Siegrain smoothly said, while Erza sighed

"Well, bye. This is my home"

Before she can leave, Siegrain invaded her privacy and kissed her then ran away

Leaving Erza frustrated enough

"That…man!"

* * *

_A/N; Lol, and I thought that this will be a Siegrain x Erza x Jellal fic but it's not really that lovey-dovey_

_And this is a rushed chapter~ Swowyy But I won't be writing for awhile so I want to update as fast as I can…_

_And about that kiss part, It's only for Jellal to get..you know –wink wink_

_Anyway, ja ne! If you guys don't mind, read my story, Who are You? If you're a NaLu lover! And review please~ It will be appreciated :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Letters to a Prisoner**_

* * *

_Letter __5; Jellal's real past_

Jellal sat in his cell, looking away from any object, he only looks at the bright sky that he would never reach

Was it fair for him to deserve this kind of fate? He is sentenced to stay in prison for years, he wants his freedom

Like a caged bird wanting to flee away like the other birds

"A letter again...for you, and from the same person" The guard announced. "Seriously, why does this person even dares to write a letter to a prisoner? Is she nuts or something?"

Jellal chuckled, "No, she's only unique and one of the kind" An empty sigh escaped from his lips. "She's very interesting and...always bring a warm feeling tingling inside me. I don't know why though, okay, if I may have the letter now please?"

The guard grudgingly nodded, and handed him the letter

When Jellal received a letter from the red headed maiden, his expression brightened subconciously (?). He read that and a smile formed into his dry lips, as he reached for a pen.

"_If you tell anyone about this, I won't hesitate to kill our parents. Deal?"_

A sudden memory made him widened his eyes, he know that part, that's when his brother had made a deal.

Want to know something? Well, the truth is that Jellal had never had amnesia

So yes, he lied

And he felt very guilty about that, but he had to do it.

He read the part when Erza asked if they're friends, and his mind answered that they are indeed friends

But aren't friends supposed to trust each other?

So...He trust her now?

...Maybe...maybe, she can release him from this chamber by him telling the truth

But, would he want that?

If he does that, then Erza will be in danger

No..! He doesn't want her to be in danger

She was like his light in the shadows

He shrugged that matter aside from now, and read the next part.

_You see...your brother..you know, Siegrain who is now in the same class as me even though he's 20 and therefore, he hacked the school's system to change his age and also lied to the teacher that he's still 17?_

_Yeah, that one._

_Well, I want to punch him and kill him now (not literally)_

_Because last night he kissed me without permission_

His expression hardened, after all of these days, Jellal had grown fond to the woman, And Siegrain dares to kiss her?

Wait, is Jellal jealous?

_So, you as his brother, I want to ask permission to torture him_

_Is that okay?_

His jealousy dissapeared to a warm feeling, he chuckled at the woman's permission. Seriously? Sometimes Erza never failes to amuse him. "Hah... I can't get bored reading her letters, it's far too amusing" Smiling kindly, he writes his reply

_Dear Erza,_

_As usual, your letters amuse me greatly. He kissed you?! Well, I cannot tolerate that, feel free to do anything to him._

_And also...yeah, we're friends and all..._

Stopping from his writing, he sighed. If he told Erza the truth, then if Siegrain knows, his father and mother will be in great danger a.k.a murdered. Thinking about it, she always tells him her conditions and stuff while he never does that.

Not fair enough, here, she already did her deeds and always write letters to the bluenette.

He can't repay her kindness enough

Should he tell her the truth? But he doesn't want her to be in danger as well

Ruffling his already messy blue locks, he laid down to the cold floor and stared at the ceiling. "..I can't take lying anymore"

Since child, he always distaste to lie to other peoples and he always fulfill his promises

"_You won't say anything about this! And you will take over my place as a criminal, if you don't, I'll kill you and our parents"_

That's one promise that he hates so much that he wants to forget about it already. And why did he accept it? Oh yeah, his life and his parents's life are going to be in danger if he disagree with the deal.

Life sucks

* * *

After hours (approximately around 3 hours) of thinking, he decided to tell her the real truth. He hated lying to every people he know, and he just hopes that Siegrain won't know if he told Erza about it.

_Erza, I have something important to say about myself_

_I'm sorry but for all of these times, I've been lying to you. I didn't had amnesia, I was only faking it. I didn't murder anybody, the one that murdered people was Siegrain, my twin brother._

_When I was in my home at Oshibana, my brother said to me and my parents that he's going off for a while, and that was the first time the murder case had happened. When the third murder case happened, I grew suspicious of my own brother and followed him. Thus, I figured out that he's the serial killer. Of course, Siegrain then noticed me watching him when he killed his last victim, he made a deal with me then_

_Our deal was to me taking over his place as a murderer, and I can't tell anyone about that, if I do, then my parents will be killed by him. I didn't have any choice, so I had to obey_

_So, I ran away, pretending to be the killer while Siegrain pretends to be me._

_That's the truth, I hope that you will forgive me for always lying to you._

_Just want to say that Erza, you're my light in the shadows that I am in. Therefore, I thank you for your never ending kindness to me_

_P.S; Please...don't tell my brother about this, if he knows, then my parents and maybe you will be in grave danger_

_Sign, Jellal Fernandes_

* * *

_A/N; As you guys thought, this story will be short, except if you want me to continue it with Jellal living like a teenager~ Well, that's for later, that's still like 5-10 chapters more~_

_Yup, I updates fast, because I'm in my vacation~_

_And for a Guest namely Erza, well Siegrain practically lied about him being 18 in the story while he's only 20. He received the news that Jellal had been sent a letter from Erza from...his friend XD You'll know who, the thing is that his friend is very skilled in obtaining informations like that~ So yeah, he located the sender's name and found that she's in Magnolia Academy so he started to attend with a fake age XD_

_Does that answer your question? I forgot to add that in the previous chapter, lol XD_

_Okay, like I sad, this story will be kinda short (I made this because of boredom after all!)_

_But it will be decided on the later chapters if I change my mind okay? Now please review :3 I write this fanfic because of boredom, sucks, I know_


	6. Chapter 6

_Letters to a Prisoner_

* * *

**Letter 6: Meeting and Breaking out of Jail! P.S. Kawaii fluff for the author**

Her eyes widened frantically as she reread the contents of the letter once again. Sweat dripping from her forehead, she gulped and released the breath that she'd been holding in her lungs. Trembling slightly, bangs hiding her face, she let a frown appear on her face.

She couldn't believe it.

_'Jellal had been innocent all this time? And he'd being arrested because of his twin brother?_' Erza thought bitterly, clenching the paper on her hands tighter, mouth set to a firm line. "The school will be able to manage one day...without the student council president, right?" she muttered, grabbing her phone. Dialing Lucy's number, she ran with full speed to the station.

"Hello, Erza? What's up?" Lucy's voice rang.

"Lucy, I want to ask you a favor, I'll be in Era for some matters. Can I entrust you with the school for one day?"

"Sure but...are you okay, Erza? You sounds like you're panicking...Is there something wrong?"

Erza smiled faintly, "I'm okay, Lucy. I'll explain to you later, just don't tell Siegrain about me skipping class. He'll grow suspicious, tell him that I'm sick or something"

"Suspicious? Suspicious of what—"

"Later, Lucy!" interrupted Erza as she disconnected the call. Finally, after a few minutes of running (her house is close to the train station) she arrived at her destination and quickly bought the ticket. After that, she settled on a seat in the train. Pulling out the letter from her bag, she read it once again and glared at the sky. "Siegrain...manipulating your brother like that...I'll never forgive you!"

"The train will go in a few minutes, please sit on your seats," stated a speaker.

Erza put her right hand to her chest, over where her heart was located. "Jellal, I'll definitely prove you innocent...And then you can live like a normal teenager!" she declared, voice firm with determination.

* * *

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy asked, her eyes fixed on the blonde maiden who's fumbling. "You've been like that since Er-chan called you...What did she say anyway?"

Lucy sighed, "Erza said that she had some important matters to attend to, and she won't tell me what it is until later when she's finished. She's going to Era..I can't help but just worry about her, you know?" Levy frowned, agreeing with the blonde.

"Maa, let's just wait until she's finished with her business, ne?" Mirajane chirped.

The two girls nodded, "I hope she's going to be fine, though. She's going to Era...and that Jellal person is there in Era prison..."

* * *

Jellal let out a sigh, he still wonders about how Erza would reply to that letter. Would she stop replying? Or will she hate him for always lying to her?

Settling down to go to sleep, he closed his eyes until he heard a feminine voice calling for him.

"Sh...Jellal!" Jellal blinked and glanced from right to left to find the voice's owner. And how did this person know his name anyway? "Jellal!" it called again,this time in a louder voice. He looked through the cell's window, and completely losing his balance, he fell to the floor with a bewildered expression.

"A-A ghost!"

A shoe made contact with his face (it seems like the shoe fits through the cell's bars) and boy, did that person have amazing accuracy. "No, you fool!"

The woman somehow pulled out a metal pipe and with her insane strength, she broke the cell's door. Good thing that the guards are off duty today.

"...A monster?" Jellal twitched, but after seeing the woman's face, he gaped. Scarlet hair...dark brown menacing eyes...

It can't be

"Erza...Scarlet?" Erza sighed, and let out a kind smile. Jellal widened his eyes, "What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!"

Erza frowned, "After reading your letter, I had to come here, Jellal. You don't deserve this kind of fate! I have to break you out right now!"

"A-are you insane?!-" Without further ado, Erza grabbed his wrist and ran to the exit (using the window) Immediately, a loud alarm rings. Erza cursed and continued to lead the way. "E-erza, stop this!"

"Stop it?! How about a no, this is my duty, I can't let any innocent person getting thrown to jail! I'll prove you're innocent!"

"That's absurd, Erza Scarlet." Laharl said, stopping them from taking any steps by surrounding them with his men. "We are very certain that Jellal Fernandes is the criminal. This is his justice."

"No, he is not! He has a twin brother, namely, Siegrain and he's the one who performed all of those murders!" the red headed objected, and Laharl glared at her instead. "Sir, so you want to keep an innocent person in jail for years?! That's not fair, is this justice?! What's justice for you?!"

Laharl fumed, rage filling up in him as he heard the woman's sayings. "Nonsense! Miss Scarlet, please release him at once!"

Doranbolt then showed up, cracking his shoulders, making a 'crack' sound. "Laharl, I think that she's telling the truth." Said man growled at him, demanding for an explanation. "I just have a feeling," Doranbolt shrugged his shoulders. "How about giving them a chance to prove that he's innocent?"

Laharl took a long time comprehending that, finally, he sighed and lumped his shoulders. "Fine, I will give you two weeks to prove that Jellal Fernandes is innocent. Is that clear?"

Erza sighed in relief, Jellal and Erza gave Doranbolt a thankful glance, to which he responded with a nod and a smile that said, 'Good luck, guys.'

* * *

Jellal frowned, he can't believe that the red headed woman is trying this far to help him. "Erza...You don't have to do this, I can live in jail..."

"No! I can't tolerate that. That council member... What's justice to him anyway? And Siegrain, he's the one that's fault!"

"Erza..." She ignored him. His frown got deeper and just sighed, at last giving up. He reached out for his hand and just smiled as Erza looked questioningly at him. "I believe that we haven't meet in person until today, I'm Jellal Fernandes, pleased to meet you, Erza Scarlet."

Without her noticing, there's a slight tinge of pink on the woman's face. And she accepted the hand, "Pleased to meet you too, Jellal."

"I'm going to need my friends help to get you out of jail," she said.

Jella nodded, "Sure, I'm sure that your friends are all kind like you" He laughed a bit, "As long as the friends you said doesn't include my brother..."

Erza rolled her eyes, "Of course, not. I wouldn't want that man to be included on my friends list, being the jerk he is."

The bluenette laughed, feeling a bit glad for that. "That's good, now, lead the way, o'hail Erza-sama!"

She sighed, a smile graced on her features. "Follow me, my knight." Just to him, she can tease a person like that... Only him.

* * *

As soon as school is over, Erza called her friends by phone and ordered them to go to her house immediately. She called for: Mirajane, Juvia, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Gray, Gajeel (she'll need him when she executes her plan, hehe) and Natsu.

"Erza...who's this guy over here?" Gray asked, pointing a finger at Jellal. All of them raised an eyebrow to Erza, including Lucy and Levy, they are curious too.

"Oh, him? He's Jellal Fernandes, who's being accused of the killings in Oshibana town two years ago."

*Awkward silence settles in*

*Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp*

...

*wolfs roaring*

...

*a tumbleweed came rolling by like in those old western movies*

...

"...What?"

"Like I said, he's Jellal Fernandes, who's currently being accused of the killings in Oshibana Town. I'm now trying to prove that he's innocent."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT THE ^(!#*^$& %$** ARE YOU #$%^&?! ARE YOU NUTS, ERZA?! Asjfhdbadgyejjjjjghskslg-"

"Oh my!"

"Erza-san...is this true?"

"...?"

"...Why am I here anyway?"

_'I figured they would freak out like this, I already knew the man through the portrait but I never guessed that he would be here...He's in jail, right?'_ Levy sweat dropped. "Erza, you said that you're trying to prove that he's innocent? Why? Is he not the killer, after all?" Levy asked curiously.

Erza nodded, and took out Jellal's letter. "Take a look at this."

"Okay, we got the problem now." All of them said in unison. "Basically you want us to help proving him innocent, right?" Erza nodded. "We're in!" they exclaimed, almost all grinning cheerfully. "Now...let's think of a plan..."

Jellal blinked before closing both of his eyes, "You have such nice friends, Erza" he stated, smiling.

Erza shrugged her shoulders, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You two! Don't go all lovey dovey like that, you guys are the one who asked us for help right?!" Natsu pouted.

They laughed at him, "Yeah, we're on it."

* * *

_A/N; Anndd That's it! And __**Shinju-Chu **__is the one who beta-ed this chapter, give her credits! ^^_

_You can guess where's the fluff..._

_Oh, and there's some kind of misunderstanding here. One user said that this story ended already, it's not ye! I assure you ^^" It will end...in a few chapters that it XD I'm still debating whether I should continue this or not though...I read you guys reviews and saw that you guys want me to continue it with Jellal living WITH Erza like a teenager... :)_

_Well, it's up to you guys though! I don't mind continuing it..but the ending will be a slight different than the ending that I planned to 8D_

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Letters to a Prisoner**_

* * *

_**Letter 7; Busted~**_

10 days have passed since they decided to all help prove Jellal's innocent. Their progress has been quite well, that's for sure.

"That's tiresome...ouch, my shoulders hurt!" Gray complained, wiping a sweat from his forehead.

Juvia immediately snapped from her thoughts and moved behind Gray, "Gray-sama, if your shoulder hurts, please, let Juvia massage it!" she offered cheerfully as always when she tried to impress her precious Gray-sama.

"O-oh, it's okay, Juvia..It's not really—" Gray stopped when she put her strength. "Ouch, it's good."

"Really, Gray-sama?" Juvia beamed as he nodded, she continued with a smile on her face then.

At the same time, Lucy is also massaging Natsu because he's tired and he said that his body is sore everywhere. "Thanks, Lucy! Want me to do it for you?" He said.

Lucy blinked, taken aback by Natsu's offer. She blushed a bit then giggled, "Sure" She put her hair in a ponytail and let Natsu begin massaging her shoulder.

_CRACK!_

Erza, who's been sitting there, eating her cake with Jellal wondered, "Did I just hear a crack?" Jellal shrugged.

"Yosh, guys! Thank you for your helping, we could't do it without you."

Mirajane smiled sweetly, and her expression changed drastically when she saw an unfamiliar figure behind Erza. Reacting quickly, she grabbed a knife and pointed it to the stranger. It ended up stabbing the wall, nearly cutting the stranger's cheek.

As expected from the former student council president, who's also terrifying...

"Who are you?!" Natsu demanded, pointing an accused finger to the stranger.

The stranger appeared to be a woman with long black hair and soft eyes of the same color, lips coated with a red lipstick. She turned everywhere for an exit and found none. She locked eyes with Gray and let herself relax. "You're...Gray, right?"

Gray nodded, still uncertain about peculiarity of the woman. "Then I'm not your enemy," she said, earning a look of shock from everyone.

She smiled and continued, "Believe me, I'm not an enemy to those who were once friends with my mother, Ul. Even though I work under Siegrain Fernandes."

"Siegrain...!"

"Yes, I am his friend who collects information. My name is Ultear, may I help you with your plan? I will help people who were friends with my deceased mother...right, Meredy?" Ultear said, and a girl with short pink hair showed up from the window. "This is Meredy, my friend."

"Pleasure to meet you..." Meredy doubtingly said, quite shy as well, as she approached Ultear and clung to her arm like her companion was her very own mother.

The teenagers silently debated, until Erza finally accepted Ultear's help. "You'll be a great aid to us. Can we trust you to not reveal our plan?"

Ultear and Meredy nodded. "Okay, here is how it is..."

* * *

Siegrain yawned, bored in his room. Ultear hadn't been informing the latest information to him, making him wondering if something's wrong. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed a chess board and started playing by himself.

Suddenly, his window opened, and there she is, Ultear. He sighed and scowled at her, "Finally! Now, what's the news?"

Ultear pulled out a letter from her sleeves, and gave it to Siegrain, who looked at it questioningly. "I found it in the yard." Nodding acknowledgingly, he opened the letter. "Please read it."

"Siegrain, I want you to meet with me at the Park at 19:00 (7:00 p.m.) sharp. Alone. Signed, Erza," read the letter. A smirk formed on his face as he crumpled the paper and threw it away. "Ultear, I want you to come with me at 19:00 p.m to somewhere. But don't let yourself be caught."

She nodded and left his room through the window. On the roof, she bro-fisted with Meredy, a mischievous smirk on her face. "No suspicion! All that's left is the busting part."

_**At the Park, 19.00 p.m**_

"You finally came. I've been waiting," the red headed stated, locking her brown eyes with the his.

Siegrain shrugged his shoulders, "Of course I'd come." The bluenette's eyes hardened as he saw the other person accompanying them. "And what is that poor excuse of a brother doing here...?"

Jellal's gaze fixed on the ground, Erza scowled and yelled. "Excuse me? You're the one that's really despicable! You are the real criminal! You used Jellal, your own brother and threatened him to take your place in prison!"

"Erza...That's quite amusing; you know that it's not true," Siegrain retaliated, letting out a short, bitter chuckle.

"Lies, I have all of the proof, right here on this paper!" triumphantly exclaimed Erza, as she pulled out the newfound evidence.

Siegrain snatched away the document from her hands. "See?! Don't try to hide it anymore! You're the real criminal here!" scolded the scarlet haired maiden.

Siegrain started to laugh maniacally, and at that Jellal frowned. "Guess I can't hide it anymore, huh?" He ripped the papers. "Well, what do you know? The proof is all gone now~ You no longer have any proof! Yes, I am the one who killed those trash which they call human lives, they deserved it! There, are you happy now?! But I still have a way to keep your mouths shut...Ultear!"

They keep a shock expression as Ultear appeared, "Shut their mouths, don't let them escape" However, Ultear didn't budge at all.

"W-What are you doing, Ultear?!" Ultear threw him a wink and a slyly smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm on their side!"

Siegrain grew mad, "You scum!"

Erza gave out her own dark laughter, making Siegrain turned to face her and see that she held a recorder. "I recorded everything that you said, all I have to do is to give this to the council, but it seems that they're here already!"

"Siegrain Fernandes, you are arrested for the all the homocide that you have committed and that you had deceived us and used your own brother. You are in custody for the rest of your life! Guards, take him away!" Doranbolt and Laharl shouted in unison.

The criminal cursed, and glared at Erza and Jellal, along with their comrades.

"All is well now. Jellal, I'm sorry for arresting you," Laharl said, bowing in apology. Jellal just shook his head.

"It's fine, so...I'm free now? I...can live like a teenager now?" The council nodded, a smile formed to his lips. Jellal let out a sigh of relief.

Erza smiled and pulled him into an embrace, "Finally, you're free..."

Jellal, who was taken aback from the action, returned the hug and smiled ."Yeah, I couldn't have done this without all of your help. Thank you!"

"Saa, let's party!" Natsu shouted with Gray, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

_A/N; I KNOW I KNOW THAT IT WAS A VERY CRAPPY ENDING AND ALSO CHAPTER_

_I have decided that next is the final chapter T_T I will guarantee that I will take a quite long time to write it because it will be quite longer than usual..  
_

_now review, I'm freaking tired right now TT_TT  
_

_BUT DON'T FORGET THAT __beta-ed this chappie, so give her a round of applause! Titania, OUT!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Letters to a Prisoner**_

* * *

_Letter __8; Final_

It's been weeks since Siegrain Fernandes has been arrested. Everything is now better for Jellal who has been imprisoned due to some lies, his parents are doing well and moved to Magnolia to live with their son; Jellal had requested for them to move in because he wanted to make up some time in the town with Erza, now his called 'girlfriend'

It happened 1 week ago when the School Festival was held, the school permitted Jellal to transfer and they erase the student's data of Siegrain Fernandes.

_They finished doing their play with their comrades; Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. Erza asked Jellal if he wanted to join any club at her school and Lucy offered the Theater club which he accepted, of course, Erza was offered by Jellal as well, surprisingly, she accepted. __They chose Hamlet._

_It actually went well..though it doesn't make any sense at the end. Yes, they kind of destroyed the whole stage and changed the script all they want. _

_Typical_

_Anyways, after that, they looked around the festival and had fun with it. At the end of the festival, Jellal took Erza with him to the classroom. Fireworks started to lit up and he brought up his courage, he told her that she was his light when he's at prison, making her blush. He continued on telling that he couldn't pay her kindness back while Erza raised her eyebrow, not believing that he just said that. He finished with the saying, "Erza, I like you. Would you go out with me?" A lame saying but that's all he can think of that time, he was truly nervous that time._

_Hey, confessing to someone that you like isn't that easy. Your heartbeat would be faster than usual due to embarrassment, if you can't think anymore; you would look like a complete fool in front of the person that you like. _

_Sending letters looks like you're a coward or something'_

_And also, all these times, both of them were sending letters before. If he confess using a letter, it would be like old days._

_Feeling touched and happiness filling up to her, she with a smile nodded, her eyes softening as she pulled him to an embrace._

_That was the time when both of them didn't regretted their actions at all._

Rob opened the door, hearing the door bell ringing. He was curious who would visit them in this time of hour; no one would visit them in 8 a.m in weekends. "Who is it?" He asked, not recognizing the man before him.

The young man is a teenage boy with short blue hair ending at his neck, his bangs are a bit long. His small eyes are auburn colored with a red tattoo under his left eye. He wears dark blue jeans with a purple turtleneck shirt, white blazer hanging on his shoulders. He bowed slightly to Rob who raised his eyebrows. "My name is Jellal Fernandes, your…daughter's boyfriend..I made a promise to take her somewhere today, may I see her?"

Rob who was still shocked, nodded. While calling Erza, he glanced at Jellal. "Is that so? It's good that Erza finally got a boyfriend already, even though she often tells me stories about a boy but she never told me that the boy is her boyfriend. You must be special for her to accept and love you"

Jellal made a gentle smile, "Thank you. I appreciate your compliments"

"However, if you make her cry; I'll chase you through the whole universe and privately punish you"

He sweat dropped, "I understand…"

Jellal had expected that kind of answer though, well what parent wouldn't say that to his daughter's boyfriend? Well, not Rob. His eyes traveled around the room, it was quite neat even though they aren't rich nor poor, average most likely. Jellal's family was rich, and still am, but Jellal declined his parent's money and said that he'll work for it. And yeah, he faked his age if you guys are wondering.

He wanted to be in the same school as Erza after all

Aw, what a gentlemen.

"Jellal, you're early" Erza's voice snapped him out from his thoughts. She is wearing a simple V-neck white shirt with s red vest and a miniskirt, colored in blue. Her scarlet hair is tied into a two low ponytail.

"Yes, I am. Don't want to keep my princess waiting" He chuckled as a blush crept into her heart shaped face. He smile/d as he extended his hand, "Shall we go now?"

They bowed their heads to Rob as they left.

The elder waved as an erupted sigh escaped from him. He watched as Jellal smiled warmly at the woman. Rob smiled, maybe he can trust this kid after all.

* * *

"So, should we go to the cinema?" Jellal asked, tangling his hand to his girlfriend. Erza nodded and both of them headed to the cinema, Erza found a movie that caught her interest; Resident Evil. Jellal bought them popcorns soon after that and they bought tickets to the movie, Resident Evil.

It was truly fascinating and amasing! The girl, Alice is quite bad ass. However, when the zombies appeared, Jellal's hold to her hand began tighter making Erza raising an eyebrow which Jellal just waved a hand that he's fine. The next zombie appeared, and Jellal turned his head to his right, mouth twitching. "Jellal...are you really okay?" Erza asked.

"I-I'm okay!" He assured her, smiling nervously.

She raised an accusing finger, "Your hands are trembling" It's true, his hands are defiantly trembling right now. Jellal gulped, "Don't tell me that you're afraid of zombies..?"

"N-no..I'm not!"

"Jellal, you're a bad liar. And when I say bad, it's really bad"

Jellal gave up, "okay, okay. Yes, I'm quite afraid of it...My brother once scared me when I'm 5 and after that I was scared of scary movies..."

"Why didn't you say that you're scared to me?"

He gave out a sigh, and just smiled. "No one wants to look bad in front of the person they like, right?"

"Un..." Erza agreed.

So both of them still continued on watching the movie much to Erza's protests on Jella to just leave and go to the next place. But Jellal said that he'll bare it for the first date they ever had. Yeah, Jellal in the end was not looking at the movie, seeing way to much zombies already though, he was only looking at Erza or other things.

Jellal, oh Jellal

* * *

After the movie had ended, they stood from their seats when Erza had suggested for it as Jellal repeated the word in confusement. "Amusement...park?"

"Yeah, the amusement park...is there something wrong?" She asked

He shook his head in response, "No...Let's just go!"

Finally arriving at the amusement park, Erza said that if she don't ride the roller coaster first, she won't get excited. Screams were heard when they ride it

"Erza.." Jellal started as they walked to their next ride, Erza turned her head to see stars shining in his eyes, a sweat drop formed to the red headed's head. He pointed to the other rides that will make you scream, "Can we ride that next?"

In her eyes, he was like a puppy.

And she was like his owner

Weird much?

* * *

The last ride that they agreed to go on is the Ferris Wheel, it was already night and when they reached the top, fireworks light up. "Kire..."

"Ne. Jellal. Today you look like you have fun after riding the roller coaster, do you really like it that much?"

"..Well...this is my first time going to the amusement park" He said in a bright smile yet showed a bitter taste inside, "And yeah, it was very fun, I enjoyed all of the rides here very much..and going it with you makes it more special"

Erza blushed a bit, as Jellal leaned down. "Erza..."

"Jellal..." Their lips are inches apart...

"OKAY, YOU TWO HAVE SAFELY RETURNED DOWN! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR RIDING THE RIDE!"

Cue face palm

* * *

Jellal safely returned Erza home, it was already 8 after all. Don't want to make Rob worry

"See you later, Erza.."

"Jellal..yeah, see you later" Erza said

Jellal nodded, "But before that, I would like to do something if you don't mind" He leaned down once again, a smile grazed on his features.

Once again, they were about to kiss..

The door opened, "Okay, go in, Erza! Now bye, Jellal. She had fun, thanks" Rob dragged her to home

...

Sigh

Happy End?

* * *

_A/N; Note for my beta-reader in this fic, Shinju-chu: SORRY THAT I POSTED THIS before you even beta-ed it o3o It'sbecause if I sent you the draft, when you sent it the next day, I would already be in my way~ And yeah, in the car, there's no Wi-fi..so yeah -.-"_

_I lied about this chapter longer than usual lol Sorry bout that_

_And yeah, this is the final chapter. Thank you for your support! I KNOW THAT THE ENDING SUCKS_

_But the ending kinda changed when I wrote it o3o Tehe ;) Don't complain please ^^" I BEG YOU TO NOT SEND ME HOW LAME THE ENDING IS ;A;_

_I wrote this because I was bored a few days ago, so yeah, I didn't really made any effort in making this story o3o Don't kill me...Well, good bye! Shall we meet again if I ever write any other JerZa stories! (But I'm quite bad at their character so...don't hope for it)_

_Please check on my story; Who are You? :D It's NaLu!_


End file.
